


Firsts

by yellow_submxrine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, For MidamWeek2020, Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_submxrine/pseuds/yellow_submxrine
Summary: Adam and Michael have built a nice relationship for themselves. Or as well as you can while being stuck in a cage located in the pits of Hell. However, every relationship has its ups and downs. Including one between a forgotten Winchester and Prince of Heaven.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day 27 of MidamWeek2020. The prompt was firsts. Idk why this has taken me forever but I finally made an AO3 for my writings. How ~exciting~  
> Hope you enjoy.

Adam didn’t know how long he was in the cage with Michael. The cage was funny like that. Time was nonexistent, the need for sleep was unnecessary, food or water was unheard of down there. 

It was just him and Michael. Well it used to be him, Michael, Sam, and Lucifer but they escaped. ~~His brothers left him because he’s worthl-.~~ But that’s ok. Adam is ok. He is _fine_. 

In fact him being alone with Michael was probably for the best. Because now that the archangel no longer had a brother to relentlessly reprimand (yell at) he slowly began talking with Adam. And vice versa. After all there’s only so long you can go ignoring another being who you’re literally stuck forever with. They reached an understanding since both were left alone, abandoned by their "family”. 

Adam doesn’t know when but at one point they crossed past the point of tentative acquaintances to warm friends. They shared stories of their childhoods, of their parents, of their siblings, of their ( _very_ different) experiences with the world. Adam would laugh at Michael’s awkward perspective of “human” life and Michael would talk in length about time before his dad left, something he’d never told someone else. 

They started to care about each other because nobody else would. 

So with all that buildup, it shouldn’t have been a surprise for Adam when they became more than just friends. He doesn’t know what exactly to call what they had but one thing he knew was that he loved Michael.

He loved that he wasn’t judged by Michael. He loved that he could talk, and talk, and talk and Michael would absorb every word he said like his life depended on it. Adam loved that he had Michael because it gave him hope that at least someone was there to support and protect him. And Adam loved that he could provide the same for Michael. He may not be able to physically protect him, like Michael does to him, but emotionally he would always be there for the older being. 

Everything was good for them. With unlimited time for themselves they would just talk and never fight.

Well until they broached the subject of Lucifer.

They never really talked about the events that led to their....predicament. I mean what do you say? “Hey you remember when our family was so stupid and reckless that they dragged us into a situation we both didn’t want to be in? Yeah, me too?”

But at some time you have to confront the issues at hand and Adam knew their time would come eventually. He only wished it happen in a smoother way rather than the way it did. 

They were sitting in the cage (duh) when Michael was recounting an old memory he had of Lucifer. He was talking so damn fondly that Adam couldn’t help but wonder how did things go so badly between them. So he simply asked. 

Michael immediately froze from his place on the other side of the cage. Maybe interrupting this very powerful being in the middle of an old family story to ask about a traumatic memory wasn’t the correct thing to do.

Adam was about to retract his statement when Michael said slowly “Well... Lucifer disobeyed Father’s orders. He _had_ to be taught a lesson.”

“So you locked him in a cage?” Adam said confused as to how you go to that extreme so quickly.

“No. We gave him the option to correct his actions. All he had to do was love humans. It shouldn’t have been that hard.” Michael said sternly.

“So he said no _then_ you locked him up.” Adam didn’t think fighting the archangel on this was a good idea but c’mon. That was such a flimsy excuse to banish your younger brother.

Michael was silent for a while. “What are you trying to do Adam. Defend the thing that wanted to destroy your world? That led to us being stuck here” he said incredulously.

“Michael- what no! I just....don’t understand how quickly you turned on your brother you know.”

“It wasn’t _quick_. Nor did I want to” he bit out

“Then why did you do it!”

“Because Father commanded so you _human_ ”. Adam hated when Michael called him human. It made him feel like he was insignificant and that fucking hurt.

“Oh yeah I forgot that us humans mean nothing to you angels” Adam responded, not trying to mask the pain.

Michael changed his expression from serious to panic in a flash. “Adam, I didn’t mean that.”

“Huh cause it sounded like you did. It sounded like if daddy dearest came here and gave you the order to leave me you would?” Adam needed an answer. He needed to know that Michael ~~cared for~~ loved him. Because if he didn’t then Adam had to stop setting himself up for failure by giving Michael his heart.

“Adam look at me”. He didn’t want to. So the archangel walked towards him and gently nudged his chin up so he could see him. When he did things so tender like that Adam couldn’t deny him.

“I-I don’t know if I could defy my Father.” At that Adam closed his eyes. _Fuck_

  
“But never think it’s because I don’t love you” Oh

  
“But because I am not strong enough to confront him. If there’s something I’ve learned about your species is just how strong you are and I wish I was confident in the belief that I wouldn’t do what my Father ordered me to but I’m not. And I’m so sorry for that.” Adam took some time to let the words sink in. 

Finally he said, “I get it. I get that-that defying him would be hard for you. I mean he’s your dad I get that really I do. But...” _God (ironic) he can’t believe what he’s about to say_ “But when you say things like that it hurts Michael. It hurts to know I might never be to you what you’re to me.” _There it is._  
Silence.

“Then help me, please.” Michael says kindly. “Help me become someone who deserves your love and support. I want to be here for you just as fiercely as you have.”

That Adam can try to do. “Ok. Well first you need to promise me something.”

“Anything”

“My mom always used to say that when people are angry they say things they don’t mean in the heat of the moment. So if we ever disagree on something promise that we’ll talk it through. We can’t lash out or repress when we’re angry at each other ok. I-I don’t like that”

“I don’t like that either.”

“We can get through this ok.” Adam knew that it wasn’t going to be easy. Trying to change someone’s millennial old views couldn’t be a walk in the park. But this was Michael. And if they were both willing to put effort in making this work it just might. 

“Just you and I.” And Adam believed the archangel’s word.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns?


End file.
